


Shut Up and Dance With Me

by conwalshs



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, School Dances, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 08:22:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2501045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conwalshs/pseuds/conwalshs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>School sanctioned events and Connor Walsh do not mix.</p>
<p>The only exception to the rule is school dances.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shut Up and Dance With Me

**Author's Note:**

> This came from a prompt I got on tumblr (a lot of my stories are from prompts people send me since they're always so thoughtful, but I'm sure that was obvious already!!) for coliver slow dancing. It's highschool!coliver, because I can't help myself, I love imagining them meeting as adolescents. 
> 
> Enjoy!

School sanctioned events and Connor Walsh do not mix.

The only exception to the rule is school dances.

It’s only in the name of causing a scene, the chance to ruffle a few feathers far too appealing to pass up. Already, he’d danced “inappropriately” with at least three other guys there, nearly earning himself a detention for the entire week.

He knows how to push buttons _just enough_ that he ends up getting away with it. Connor considers it one of his greatest talents.

The only time he chooses to sit out is during the slow dance portions.

Something about swaying to cheesy, romantic music doesn’t pique his interest, and he knows better than to believe any of the pairs in front of him will last for more than a few months.

There’s no _"happily ever after",_ no _"forever and always"._ To him, there’s _"for now, until I get bored",_ and he has no problem accepting the world for what it is. Being bereft of romance doesn’t keep Connor up at night.

The only thing more amusing than watching the nauseating couples dancing is watching who _isn’t dancing,_ which seems more telling than the former option.

There’s clusters of friends lined up against the wall of the gymnasium, joking among themselves and passing the time until the faster music starts playing again. There’s a few stragglers just standing idly on their own, and then there’s one person who catches Connor’s eye.

His hands are shoved so deep in his pockets that he’s sure they’re lost in them, with his feet shuffling nervously beneath him. If ever there was a person to exude anxiety so completely that they seem to be entirely made up of it, it would be this boy.

It’s the only reason Connor finds himself walking over, a smug half smirk on his face.

"Could I interest you in a membership to the Lonely Hearts Club? Or are you actually the president of it?"

The other boy looks up at him, seemingly shocked that someone is acknowledging his existence. It takes a few moments for him to react, a soft smile gently tugging his lips up. He doesn’t even trust himself enough to react with the right expression.

"Ha, um, no, I’m fine." he says quietly, and Connor begins to realize that he’s never seen this guy around before. It’s no surprise; he’s the very definition of a wallflower, blending in so completely with his surroundings that Connor only noticed him when he was intentionally looking. 

"You sure about that?" he prods, grinning as he tilts his head to see his face more clearly. "Why aren’t you out there dancing with someone?"

The other boy scoffs, as if it’s the most preposterous thing he’s ever heard. Connor doesn’t doubt that it is. “Because I know better than to think someone would actually want to.”

Shifting in his spot, Connor scoffs. “You could see it that way, be a Debbie Downer. Or you could actually ask someone yourself, if they aren’t coming to you. The worst they could say is no.”

"The _only_ thing they could say is no.” the boy corrects him, Connor laughing heartily at how sure he sounds.

He’s positive that the only reason he says what he’s about to is the fact that he loves proving people wrong.

"Dance with me, then." he offers, his expression remaining neutral as the other boy’s contorts into one of shock. "I mean it, come on. Dance with me." he repeats.

"A-are you joking? Did someone put you up to this?’ he asks, looking from left to right, as if there’s someone around the corner ready to bust a gut laughing if he actually takes the bait.

For a guy like him, it probably wouldn’t be the first time.

"The offer is about to expire in 5-4-3-2…" Connor mumbles, finally earning his trust enough to get him moving towards the dance floor.

As if the chaperones weren’t uncomfortable enough with his antics, he’s sure that slow dancing with a boy will be enough to get one of them flying off the handle.

He can only hope.

Seeing as though he’s never slow danced before, he tries to just take cues from everyone else, modestly settling his hands on the other boy’s waist and pulling him a little closer.

The hands placed on his shoulders are trembling, practically jumping on his blazer while they begin to sway.

"I’m Connor, by the way." he mentions, trying to make casual conversation so this kid will stop shaking like a leaf.

"I know." is the reply he gets, which surprises him. "I’ve always known who you are, everyone does." he follows up, Connor nodding slowly.

"I’d ask what you’ve heard about me, but I’m sure it’s nothing I haven’t already heard in the halls myself." 

The boy shakes his head, the first trace of conviction to him showing when he speaks. “I don’t listen to what anyone else thinks, or even care. I just form my own opinions.”

This stumps Connor a little bit. He decides to be a little daring, moving to pull the boy in a bit closer. “And? What conclusion did you come to with me?”

He hears him chuckling, and the sound actually brings a smile to his own face. “You’re an asshole. But you’re not sorry about it, so I don’t mind. At least you’re blunt enough to be yourself.” he answers.

"Fair enough, man. Fair enough." Connor laughs, glad that bit by bit, the other boy seems to be easing up.

"I’m Oliver. I know you don’t know my name." he says, as if he wishes Connor had known who he was beforehand.

"I do now." 

That earns a smile from him, and prompts Connor to try bringing him just a _little_ closer again — close enough that they’re no longer face to face.

Oliver’s a little taller than him, but he can still see over his shoulder. If they were lovers, they’d be the perfect height difference so he could rest his head there.

Even though he won’t do it, he almost likes the thought.

"Can I ask you something?" Oliver asks, his voice indicating slight trepidation.

"Sure."

"Why did you ask me? If this definitely isn’t a joke, that is."

Rolling his eyes, Connor shakes his head. “Dude, no one’s going to be mocking you for this, it isn’t a setup.” he reiterates before continuing. “And I don’t know. You were just kind of a black hole over there, sucking everyone in with your awkward pessimism. I was just helping you out.”

"So this is pity?"

Connor knows it started off that way, as well as a means for infuriating the onlooking teachers.

But the motive didn’t stick for very long.

"I do what I want. And I wanted to dance with you. It’s as simple as that." he explains, hoping it’s a viable enough reasoning for Oliver to shut up and just enjoy the damn dance.

Oliver nods, his hands winding a little more snugly around Connor’s shoulders. “You’re not half bad at this, you know.”

"I know." Connor answers proudly, the two boys laughing as the song comes to a close. He hadn’t even realized how quickly the time was going. 

It surprises him that he wishes it had been just a little longer.

"So um," Oliver starts, prying himself away from Connor once the faster music is playing again. "Thanks, for that."

"The fun doesn’t have to end here, you know…" he trails off, his hand reaching forward to grab Oliver’s tie.

He’s literally wearing a tie and suit jacket to a casual school dance. It speaks volumes about his personality as a whole.

"Wait, w-what?" Oliver stutters, his body leaning forward as Connor tugs him closer.

"Shut up, and come with me." is all the explanation Connor gives as he leads them in the direction of the boy’s bathroom, hellbent on making this the most eventful school dance of Oliver’s life.


End file.
